scykohfandomcom-20200214-history
Scykoh
Scykoh (real name James) is the king of Crudbutt, and he is a ginger who has no soul. He is married to Cleby. Information : For information regarding his YouTube channel, see Scykoh (Youtube Channel). His main channel is for (his main) stuff (like ''Glitchfest'', e.t.c.). His "Let's Play" channel is exactly what it is. His "Crud" channel is for other stuff (like recieving and reviewing cards or mail, e.t.c.). When doing his playthrough videos, Scykoh usually begins a video with his catchphrase "hello and welcome to title" to start it off (though, if there are more parts to his series of videos relating to the game, he instead says "hello and welcome back to title"), and ends it with his other catchphrase "take care". He prefers not to swear (the mildest that he uses are "crud" and "dang"), despite playing games with PG-13 material--he censors some of the aforementioned material, though. He also sometimes nicknames his Pokemon silly things, like for his Aggron, "Butt". Not being ridiculously well known, he obviously has gotten very few "fake versions" of his channel(s). List of Pokemon (so far) Scykoh, being a major Pokemon gamer, has played almost every official Pokemon game that existed, including the fangame Pokemon Uranium. Feel free to add more of his Pokemon to the lists below. Legend: * Pokemon (starter if chosen, gender (remove if Pokemon species lack one) and Pokemon species (species with an "evolution family" should be noted to include evolved forms in his playthroughs), other notes, e.g. if it's "dead" in a Nuzlocke it must be noted so, along with a link to the playthrough video where it was confirmed to be "dead") ** 1st move (former moves that go in the first slot) ** 2nd move (former moves that go in the second slot) ** 3rd move (former moves that go in the third slot) ** 4th move (former moves that go in the fourth slot) Crystal Part of the team: * Rita (starter, male Chikorita) ** Razor Leaf * Pooh (male Ursaring) * Knox (male Forretress, formerly nicknamed as Pinekoh) * Arthur (male Kingdra) * Tuix (female Xatu) ** Night Shade * Vesta (female Houndoom) B&W Nuzlocke * Simba (starter, Mew) Let's go Eevee Part of the team: * Freya (starter, female Eevee) * Aya (shiny female Parasect) * Wanda (female Mr. Mime) * "Douglass" (female Alolan traded Dugtrio, in-game name Dugtrio, called Douglass by Scykoh) * Kappa (female Poliwrath) * Petrie (male Aerodactyl) Emerald Nuzlocke (2019) * Whiscash (starter, female Whiscash, dead ) ** Icy Wind ** Body Slam ** Extrasensory ** Frenzy Plant * WINDOWS XP (Porygon, dead ) ** Karate Chop ** Aeroblast ** Confusion ** Destiny Bond * Venustoise (male Bulbasaur, dead ) ** Meteor Mash ** Hyper Beam ** Petal Dance ** Bonemerang * AYAYA (male Parasect, dead) ** Razor Wind ** Brick Break ** Water Spout ** Confusion * EGG BALLS... (male Castform, dead ) ** Shock Wave ** Bite ** Rage ** Giga Drain * Mrs.Donut♂ (female Espeon, dead ) ** Hyper Voice ** Headbutt ** Hydro Pump ** Vicegrip * PEECHALUPA (female Pichu, dead ) External links * Scykoh's YouTube (article) ** Gaming Channel ** Other Crud Channel * Scykoh's Twitter * Scykoh's Tumblr Category:Crudbutts Category:Crudbutt King Category:Gingers without a soul Category:YouTubers